Zerreißprobe
by tapdancegirl
Summary: Eine kurze Story über unser Lieblinspaar. Natürlich Gil und Sara. Sie kommen sich näher, wenn auch unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen!Viel Spaß beim lesen!R & R!Please!


Zerreißprobe

Kapitel 1: Der Unfall

Es war spät am Abend, als das Team des CSI zu einem Tatort gerufen worden war. Schon zuvor war Schnee gefallen und die Temperaturen luden auch nicht gerade zum Grillen im freien ein. Catherine war mit einem Doppelmord in einer feinen Gegend von Vegas beschäftigt. Sie und ihr Team hatten sich vor einer Weile auf den Weg gemacht. So blieben nur Grissom und Sara zurück. Als sie also nun zu ihrem Tatort kamen, waren dort nur 2 Officer. Sie warteten bereits auf sie, die Leute vom CSI und maulten zur Begrüßung nur etwas dahin. Sie sagten die Leiche sei schon unterwegs zu Doc. Robins. Dann fragten sie ob sie allein zurecht kommen würden. Es war natürlich gegen die Vorschriften, dass die CSIs allein gelassen wurden, aber bei der personellen Situation zur Zeit hatten beide Verständnis dafür. Also sagten sie, sie würden allein klar kommen und die 2 Officer dampften ab. Da ahnten sie noch nicht, dass sie besser da geblieben wären.

Gil und Sara gingen also rein. Es war ein altes Gebäude. Im 2.Stock war der Tatort, hatte der etwas untersetztere der beiden Officer gemeint. Also stiegen sie die Treppe zum 2. Stock hoch. Als Sara auf der Hälfte der Treppe war, knarkste es plötzlich.

„ _Was zum Teufel war das? Bist du dir sicher, dass wir da gefahrlos hoch können?"_, fragte Sara.

„_Hab nichts gehört! Hat die sonst so mutige Sara Sidle etwa Angst vor einer knarksenden Treppe?"_, witzelte Grissom rum.

„_Lass die dummen Scherze und komm endlich!"_, kommandierte Sara in einem etwas genervten Ton. Es war schließlich tierisch kalt und sie wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Besonders weil sie IHM hier so nah war.

Oben angekommen schauten sie sich erst einmal um. Hier war absolut gar nichts. Nur ein paar Spinnweben an der Wand und ein ziemlich verdrecktes Fenster. Da hörte Sara wieder dieses Geräusch.

„_Hast du wenigstens das jetzt mal gehört?"_, fragte Sara schon völlig entnervt und auch ein bisschen ängstlich.

„_Nö! Sara da war nichts! Du hast einfach nur Angst und willst es nicht zugeben!"_ Jetzt musste er lachen, weil allein schon die Vorstellung Sara Sidle könnte Angst haben absurd war.

Doch dann hörte er es auch! Krach, dann Dunkelheit. Sein Herz raste und sein Kopf stellte ihm immer wieder die selbe Frage. „Wo ist Sara?". Er rief aus vollen Kräften nach ihr. Keine Antwort. Wo war sie nur? Panik stieg in ihm auf. Jetzt realisierte er erst, dass alles zusammengestürzt sein musste. Er schaute sich so gut es ging um und sah sie plötzlich dort liegen. Einfach so, still und regungslos.

„_Nein! Sara, bitte tu mir das nicht an!!"_. Er robbte zu ihr rüber, denn durch die herabgestürzten Teile konnte man nicht mehr gehen. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Erleichterung. Sie lebt- noch!

Doch was sollte er nun tun. Er nahm sein Handy heraus. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er Empfang und verständigte die Zentrale, welche einen Krankenwagen rief.

Viel wichtiger jedoch war jetzt erst einmal Sara. Er musste sie aufwecken. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf.

„_Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? War ich bewusstlos?"_, stotterte Sara benommen.

„_Sara.., Honey ist alles okay?"_, fragte Gil ohne auch nur im geringsten davon Notiz zu nehmen, dass er sie gerade „Honey" genannt hatte.

„_Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"_, ihre Augen leuchteten und ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Gott wie sehr ihn allein diese Lächeln inspiriert hatte, gar nicht daran zu denken wie viele Phantasien es in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Phantasien, die erfüllt waren mit Liebe, aber auch mit heißem Sex. Doch das spielte im Moment keine Rolle mehr. Wichtig war, dass sie lebte.

„_Warum hast du mich Honey genannt?"_, fragte sie jetzt energischer.

„_Ich war so besorgt um dich, ich..!"_, er stotterte. Au seinem Mund kam nur irgendwelches unverständliche Zeug.

Sie nutzte diese Chance und erhob sich ein bisschen aus ihrer Position in seinen Armen und küsste ihn. Zuerst hatte sie Angst, sie hätte etwas fehlinterpretiert und er wollte sie doch nicht. Doch nachdem die Überraschung verflogen war erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Einen delikaten Moment verharrten sie so, doch schon bald wurde er hungriger. Er wollte mehr als nur einen Kuss. Er wollte mit dem Kuss in ihre Seele sehen. Und das tat er auch. Doch das war ihr jetzt nicht mehr genug. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, drängte ihn in eine Liegeposition und setzte sich auf seine Schoß. Oh Gott, wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte. Und wieder kamen ihm all die Phantasien in den Sinn. In ihnen hatte sie das schon hundertmal getan und er hatte sie danach schon hundertmal verführt, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm etwas anderes. Er wusste, er musste aufhören doch er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Er konnte jetzt schon spüren wie erregt er war, doch hoffte sie würde es nicht mitbekommen. Doch sie bekam es mit. Gott wie lange sie das schon wollte. In ihren Träumen war es stets er, der des nachts vor ihrem Bett stand mit einer Rose im Mund und sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte.

„_Es ist kalt, Körperwärme hilft dagegen am besten. Doch mit so viele Lagen Klamotten bekommen wir das nie hin."_, flüsterte sie leise.

Gil ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und begann sie aus zu ziehen. Zuerst die Jacke, dann das Shirt. Er küsste sie, den Hals entlang und dann höher bis zu ihren kleinen süßen Ohren. Zärtlich und langsam entdeckte er jeden Zentimeter ihres wunderschönen langen Halses. Plötzlich änderte er die Richtung und küsste nach unten bis zu ihrem Bh.

„_Berühr sie, bitte küss sie!"_, stöhnt Sara, als er dorthin kam. Genau dies tat er. Er öffnete ihr den Bh und ließ seine Hände zärtlich über ihre Brüste wandern. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, doch ihr Stöhnen genügte ihm als Bestätigung. Aber auch sie blieb nicht untätig und hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls Jacke und Hemd ausgezogen. Er war viel muskulöser als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Und so machte sie sich auf die Reise seinen Oberkörper zu entdecken. Auf einmal drehte er sich und schon lag sie auf seiner Jacke auf dem Boden. Was aber viel wichtiger war, er lag auf ihr. Dies war, wenn auch gleich der falsche Ort, genau das was sie wollte.

„Gil, bitte lieb mich! Ich brauch dich so sehr. Warte nicht auf eine nächste Chance, denn die wird es vielleicht nicht geben."

„_Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?"_, fragte er noch einmal zur Sicherheit.

„_Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Die letzten paar Jahre bin ich morgens aufgewacht und habe mir gewünscht, dass du da wärst. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du neben mir liegen würdest, mich in deinen Armen halten würdest und dass wenn ich die Augen wieder schließen würde ich mich an eine wunderschöne Liebesnacht mit dir erinnern würde. Bitte ich will dich so sehr. Willst du mich auch?" _

„_Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!"_

So ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Zuerst fiel seine Hose, dann ihre Jeans. Er küsste ihren Körper hinunter bis er am Rand ihres Slips angekommen war. Sie stöhnte auf. Seine Boxer Shorts lagen mittler Weile irgendwo ausgezogen an der Seite. Nun zog er ihr langsam den Slip herunter. Dann waren sie plötzlich schon zusammen.

Es fühlte sich so fremd an und doch so vertraut. Sie wusste das war das Paradies, nicht anderes brauchte oder wollte sie mehr.

Sie waren mehrere Male zusammen als er plötzlich aufhörte.

_Was ist los?"_, fragte Sara.

„Die Rettungskräfte, was sollen sie von uns denken!" 

„_Du hast Recht! Lass uns uns wieder anziehen!"_, flüsterte Sara, immer noch ein bisschen außer Atem.

„_Das können wir ja zu Hause fortsetzen!"_, lächelte Gil und küsste sie ein letztes Mal.

Sie spürte, dass ihre Luft knapp wurde, aber das war ihr egal.

Sie unterbrachen beide zur selben Zeit den Kuss und dann flüsterte er ihr die 3 magischen Worte ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich!" 

„_Ich liebe dich auch! Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe!"_, sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„_Doch!"_, antwortete Gil, _„Viel zu lange!"_. Und küsste sie erneut.

Kapitel 2: Endlich allein!

Als der Krankenwagen und die Feuerwehr endlich kamen, waren Sara und Gil schon fast erfroren. Man hatte sie zusammen gekuschelt unter den Trümmern gefunden. Nur weil sie sich gegenseitig gewärmt hatten, hatten sie überlebt. Doch Catherine wusste da war mehr. Als Sara kurz mit Nick zum Süßigkeitenautomat war, beschloss sie Gil zu löchern.

„_Was ist mit euch beiden, was läuft da?",_ bohrte Catherine.

„_Was soll denn da sein?",_ fragte Grissom ganz unschuldig.

„Komm schon ich bin nicht blind, die Art wie du sie ansiehst, wie du lächelst, wenn sie lächelt!"

„_Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!",_ log Grissom tapfer. Trotzdem hatte er ihr wenig entgegen zu setzten und dann sagte sie: _„ Als wir euch gefunden haben, hattest du ihren Lippenstift auf den Lippen. Erzähl mir also nicht du weißt nicht wovon ich rede."_

„Catherine, Sara ist nicht irgendeine Frau für mich! Es ist wahr, da läuft was zwischen uns, aber erst seit heute Nacht. Mir ist endlich klar geworden, dass ich sie liebe. Mehr als alles andere und deswegen habe ich meine Chance genutzt. Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und können gut allein entscheiden ob und wann wir miteinander schlafen, meinst du nicht?"

Catherine war völlig geschockt. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt, ..miteinander schlafen? Doch nachdem sie sich vom Schock erholt hatte, ging sie zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn. Er war glücklich und das zählte. Sara war eine tolle Frau und Gil hatte es verdient. Er sollte nach so vielen Jahren des Single Daseins glücklich sein.

„_Ich freu mich ehrlich für dich!"_

„_Danke! Sie bedeutet mir alles! Wenn wir wieder völlig genesen sind, werde ich sie fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will."_

„_Werde ich deine Trauzeugin sein?"_

„_Natürlich!"_

The End

4


End file.
